Wedding Day
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Tyson and Kai are getting married! TyKa and Max Kai friendship! You don't see much of that. The other pairings other than TyKa are a secret


Ayumu: You know I'm really proud of myself! This is gonna be a real god fic, I think. Well, my inspiration is a fic called Love at First Sight by Punk Goth Vampire Jade. So if anyone reads her fic tell her Ayumu says thank you for the inspiration! I really appreciate it!

Kai: You know that was a really good fic. I liked it. Even though I had no idea what was going on. The only characters I knew were Aya and Youji, only cause you talk about them a lot.

Ayumu: (smiles)

Kai: (rolls eyes/ You are a moron.

Ayumu: Yes I am.

Kai: -.-'

Ayumu: Oh stop. Do the disclaimer.

Kai: Kay. (Not the person) Disclaimer: Ayumu doesn't own Beyblade. If he did he wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it. /looks at Ayumu, who is trying to fit a square block into a hole that's shaped as a circle./ Or maybe he would. /sweatdrops/

Ayumu: The stupid thing won't fit! DAMNIT! ARUGH! TYSON DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kai: Tyson isn't here.

Ayumu: (turns around with a scary look, with lighting flashing behind him, and growls/ What?

Kai: (blushes/ Um, he said something about being out of lubricant.

Ayumu: (smiles sweetly/ Oh okay.

Kai: (looks scared out of his mind/ Um, how bout I do the warning?

Ayumu: (still smiling sweetly/ Yes, go ahead.

Kai: (still looks scared out of his mind/ A….all right, warning: the use of the word hell, and shonen ai….Really Ayumu doesn't write anything else but shonen ai. The pairings are a secret well they all are other than Kenny/Hilary, oh, they're married.

Ayumu: Umhm. But if you read my other Beyblade fics than you already know.

/AGES/

Tyson: 23

Kai: 22 (Yeah I'm going by the ages on absolute anime they said on G Revolution Kai was 15 and Tyson was 16. Don't know how the hell they came up with that. /shrugs/)

Rei (Ray): 23 /shrugs again/

Max: 21

And all the others, just think of something. Hell you can make Hilary 55 for all I care.

Kai: Oh my- let's just get on with the fic.

Ayumu: Kay! (Still not the person) Oh wait! One more thing: _italics means thinking, _"blah" means speaking, and **/FLASH BACK/ means, well flash back.**

**Wedding Day**

A knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" A reply came from a happy voice from behind the door. "Don't worry it's just me! We're keeping Tyson under control, though he has almost got to this door more than once. Geez, it's like he hasn't seen you in 5 years. He really can never be away from you. But we can't let the groom see the bride before the wedding, now can we?" The voice paused, chuckling to himself, "So, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in Max." The blonde entered the room, smiling happily, but the smile disappeared, when he got a real good look of the person in front of him. "Is something wrong?" Max shook his head. "N..no. It's just….you look, beautiful, Kai." Kai blushed lightly. "Thank you, Max. But it's just a tuxedo." Kai insisted. Max shook his head again. "Yeah, but….I don't really know how to explain it…but it just looks beautiful on you, you and Tala did a good job in picking it out."

**/Flashback/**

"Hey Kai! I found it!" Kai turned to see Tala holding a pure white tuxedo. It was beautiful, so much so, you couldn't really put it into words.

"Found what?" Kai asked. The red head smirked then answered, "The one." Kai raised a stone gray eyebrow. "The one? What are you going on about, Tala?"

"I'm going on about is this tux I found, this tux that you're gonna try on, that you're gonna buy then wear to your wedding." Kai blinked. "What-" Kai didn't get a chance to finish, because Tala started to drag him toward the dressing rooms.

**/ End Flashback/**

"Actually it was Tala who found this," Kai corrected. "He said it was "the one". I guess I should thank him." Max smiled gleefully in agreement. "You ready?" Kai sighed. "Yeah. But I'm a little nervous. In just 10 minutes I'll be Kai Kinomiya."

(Ayumu: I am so sorry to interrupt. But I got the last sentence from the story that inspired me. And I am really sorry I used it. Gomen! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'LL TAKE IT OFF I YOU DON'T WANT IT ON MY STORY! I WILL JUST TELL ME JADE-SAMA. /pauses/ If you're even reading this. -.-')

"Kai, everyone is nervous on their wedding day. I was when I married Rei. He was. Hilary was, well not to much but a little. And Kenny certainly was, remember he almost fainted." Kai chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I remember. But Tyson isn't." Max tapped his chin, a habit he'd recently gotten into when he thought differently about something. Kai rolled his eyes, "What do you think, Max?" Max smiled and replied, "He's probably just hiding it. So he can give you courage. He loves you more than anything in the world, he says it all the time." Kai turned to the window over looking the courtyard of the church.

"I know. And I too love him more than anything in the world. And I will be strong for him." Max put an encouraging hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Guys come on! Hurry up! The wedding is about to start!" Max and Kai turned to see Daichi, he'd grown taller but he still had that attitude, still always wants to be better than Tyson and annoy the living hell out of him, he even hit on Kai, just to tick Tyson off, at it worked too….a little to well.

**/Flashback/**

Daichi peaked around the corner of the door that lead to the living room of the dojo where the Bladebreakers were assembled, on the floor, watching TV, well in Max, Kenny, and Rei's case, Tyson who was pretending to watch TV but actually staring at an unsuspecting Kai, his secret crush, who was reading a book on the couch.

Daichi grinned evilly, perfect. Daichi had found Tyson's biggest weakness, Kai. He had come up with the best idea to royally tick Tyson off and to get him and Kai together, they had been flitting around each other for some time now, and Daichi was getting very annoyed, so he came up with the perfect plan, to do both things. With that Daichi strode into the living room, plopped down on the couch next to a still unsuspecting Kai, then slipped an arm around his waist. Tyson, who watched the whole thing, stared in shock and a little jealousy.

Kai's book quickly shot down, as he looked down at the offending arm, then looked at the offending torso that was connected to the arm, then looked at the offending neck that was connected to the torso, then at the offending head that was connected to the neck, then at the perverted grin that was plastered on the offending head.

Tyson, who was still watching this, glared, putting up a dark jealousy filled aura around him, that jerked Max, Rei, and Kenny out of their TV watching. Rei looked at Max, who shrugged, Max looked to Kenny, who shrugged, Kenny looked to Tyson, who grit his teeth and glared hared at Daichi. Kenny raised an eyebrow and looked to Max, who raised an eyebrow and looked to Rei, who raised an eyebrow and looked at Kai, who had a very confused look on his face.

"Daichi, what are you doing?" Kai asked, simply not getting what the hell was going on. Daichi's perverted grin grew wider as he leaned closer to Kai's face. "Nothing." Daichi answered simply.

Tyson balled his fists, he was going into protective boyfriend mode, even though Kai wasn't his boyfriend, but he was going to be if Tyson Kinomiya had anything to say about it, and shot up out of his spot on the floor shouting, "It most certainly isn't nothing!" Kenny stared at Tyson for a moment then looked at Max, who looked at Rei, who said, "Um, guys let's not start this again." Kenny and Max nodded, sweatdroping, then turned back to the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Him. Daichi." Tyson hissed. Daichi's hold on Kai's waist tightened. "Make. Me." Kai, who couldn't really figure out why he hadn't removed the arm himself, decided that he wasn't going to just yet.

Tyson growled venomously grabbing Daichi's arm and jerking it from around Kai's waist, then grabbing Kai's, while plopping down on the floor bringing Kai with him, so that he was on his lap. Kai blinked, that happened quite fast, first he was on the couch with Daichi's arm around him, now he was on the floor, well actually in Tyson's lap, now with Tyson's arms wrapped protectively around his waist, wait, when did those get there?

"I made you," Tyson smirked. With that Daichi snorted then stalked out of the room, though the rest of the team didn't see the accomplished grin on his face. Rei, Max, and Kenny exchanged glances then went back to watching TV. Kai, knowing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and didn't really mind grabbed his book and started to read again. Tyson, who still had his arms around Kai making sure he didn't go anywhere, rested his chin on the crook of Kai's neck and followed Rei, Kenny, and Max's example and watched TV. Daichi, who was peaking from behind the corner again, grinned happily, that went exactly how he had planned.

**/End Flashback/ **

"We'll be there in a minute Daichi," Max said. Daichi snorted. "Ya better hurry up, Tyson's bout to have a cow." With that Daichi left the room leaving the two alone again. "You know Kai, it was kinda Daichi's fault you and Ty got to together. It's almost like he planned the whole thing." Kai shrugged.

"But, you are right, Max. Heh, Tyson didn't let me out of his lap for hours." Max chuckled. "Yup! He didn't let go until you threatened that you would never let him touch you again. He let go real fast." Kai smiled lightly remembering. "I guess we should go, before Tyson blows a gasket," Max said walking towards the door, "He might start to think we ran away together, he's way to overprotective." Kai nodded, then threw a quick glance out the window, before following Max. "But I never would want him to change." Max smiled. "Me either. Me either." The two friends started their way down the hall to the church part of the church were the wedding was being held.

**To be continued…..**

Ayumu: DAMNIT!

Kai: What still can't fit the square into the circle?

Ayumu: YES! But that's not it. I wanted this to be a one shot, but it's going to be a multi chapter.

Kai: Obsidian-sama's bad habits are rubbing off on you.

Ayumu: Yeah, damn you Obsidian-sama and your bad habits!

Kai: (Shakes his head disapprovingly/ You to should get your priorities straight.

Ayumu: Shut up. Well, I really hoped you readers liked it. I personally like the Max/Kai friendship thing. I don't know, it just that they don't really have any big friendship scenes in the show or movie, hell Kai's hardly even in the movie, it's about Daichi, I really don't like him-

Kai: The why did you put him in your story?

Ayumu: He fit the persona.

Kai: Do you even know what persona means?

Ayumu: I haven't got a clue!

Kai: Typical

Ayumu: Oh and if you want a pic of what Kai was wearing just ask and I'll e-mail it to you! It's really cool! I'm just to lazy to put the description into the fic! Sorry! But I really hoped you liked it. Kai and Max were a little OOC but they are older, so it's okay. Well I think we ought to go it's 4:50 in the mourning.

Kai: Yeah. /yawn/ The things we do for the readers.

Ayumu: Uhhuh. Well please review, and don't worry I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! Oh wait I forgot. The question.

Kai: Oh yeah. The question.

Ayumu: Yeah. Hey readers, I need some help I can't decide who will walk Kai down the isle, since Voltaire is very much out of the question. Should it be Gramps (Tyson's Grandpa, for those of you who don't know what I call him), Tala, or someone else who is really close to Kai who I have completely forgotten about.

Kai: I can't think of anyone else.

Ayumu: Kai, that's what readers are for.

Kai: Oh! I was wondering why they are there. Huh? Now I know.

Ayumu: Yup! Now let's go to bed!

Kai: Let's. Night.

Ayumu: Night.

Tyson: Hey guys!

Kai: You're a little late /yawn/ love.

Tyson: Not for want I want to do, babe. /wraps an arm around Kai's waist/

Kai: And what do you have in mind?

Ayumu: Room guys! Room! Kai I thought you were tired! It's to late for this! Stop/long pause/ Actually, wait, let me get my video camera!

Tyson: -.-' Oh Ayumu.

Kai: -.-' /sighs/

Tala: Please review! And Ayumu will have the next chapter up in no time. Once he figures out who's gonna walk Kai down the isle.

Kai: When did you get here?

Tala: (shrugs/


End file.
